Research and development have been made on the dehydration technique of atomizing water by irradiating an aqueous solution of an organic compound with an ultrasonic wave.
For example, Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose the technique of separating lactic acid by irradiating a fermented product of a plant material with an ultrasonic wave and atomizing water.
Moreover, Patent Document 3 discloses the method for producing concentrated glycerol, which includes dehydration concentration of a glycerol aqueous solution having a viscosity of equal to or less than 25 mPa·s by irradiating the glycerol aqueous solution with an ultrasonic wave and atomizing water.